


Prinxiety oneshots

by Lady_misfit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_misfit/pseuds/Lady_misfit
Summary: Just random cute (sometimes sad) story's





	1. War

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad  
> I don't know much about the army I don't mean to offend anyone who knows anyone in the army some of this is just bullshit I made up

War au/people au

Sorry if it's to long

* * *

Anxiety p.o.v

Princy is in the army and usually is gone for 4-6 months at a time, but the one that he is at now he will be gone for 9 months. I started freaking out at 7 months. "Hey Logan, and Patton Roman is coming back in 2 months!" I said excitedly they just nodded. I have felt recently they have been hiding something but I just ignore it because I'm to excited. I drive to my place to get some rest.

1month and 14 days later

Princy is coming home in 3 day and I am flipping my shit I'm so excited. I hear a knock on the door assuming it's Logan or Patton, but I open the door to see a man in uniform. "Excuse me are you Vergil sanders" he asks "um y-yes that's me, not meaning to be rude who are you" I ask him. "I work in the department that handles war deaths" he said looking sad, and with that information I feel like curling in to a ball under my bed "I am sorry to inform you but Roman has passed" he says. "Umm t-thank you for delivering t-the news" I say with tears in my eyes as I close the door I slide down to the floor and take out my phone and cancel all my plans for the next week.

I start to ball my eyes out. I sleep and cry for the rest of the day, but I wake up in the middle of the night to my front door opening I assume it's Patton trying to comfort me, but why in the middle of the night. Then I hear my bedroom door open I keep my eyes closed to see if who ever it is will go away. Then I feel my bed dip as if someone is laying with me I flipped over to yell at who ever it was, to see... Roman's f-face him laying there looking at me with a smile I start to shake. I cover my mouth to try to keep myself from crying. "How.you.cant.why." all I can do or say is cry. I basically latch my self on to him and just hold him. "Shhh shhh it's ok baby I'm here don't cry" he says trying to calm me down "bu-but your dead the guy came and told me yesterday...WAIT ARE YOU A GHOST" I yell. He chuckles "ok be for I tell you promised not to beat or kill me" he says between chuckles. I give him a wtf are you talking about look "ok I may have wanted to prank you to think I was dead so I could see how much you miss me because when I normally come back you hold back and don't show all your emotions to try and seem cool" he says with a awkward smile praying I won't kill him. "Pretty boi I will kill you... But not know" I say in between sniffles hugging him. We both fall asleep in each other's arms.

I wake up with the bed empty, I jerk up sitting straight up I start to cry thinking it was a dream, then I smell bacon and eggs I run down stairs to see a shirt less princy in jeans that are a little big for him I smirk at him he doesn't realize I'm here because he is facing the stove. I come up and hug him from behind, and kiss his bare shoulder he turns around and looks down at me "why are you eyes puffy darling" he asks with with a  concern look on his face. I look down and say "this morning when you weren't I'm bed I thought it was all a dream and you were really dead". "Aww I'm sorry go sit on the coach and I'll bring you breakfast, we need to talk" he says I walk to the couch thinking 'what would we need to talk about is it bad have I done some thing oh God is he braking up with me.'

"Anx anx ANX" price yells I jerk out of thought "sorry umm what did you need to talk about" I say with a blush of embarrassment. He hands me a plate of food "so we need to talk about me being in the army after seeing you like that last night I realized I can't be gone 3-9 months at a time I want a to be with you and Patton and Logan all the time so this morning while you were a sleep I... Quit I want to be with you more and that's not possible if I am half way across the world" he says to me. I have tears in my eyes "i-i didn't know I met that much to you Roman"I say basically in tears. "Oh and one more thing" he says reaching into his pocket getting off the couch and getting on one knee I slap my hands over my mouth "will you Virgil my little ball of gloom make me the happiest most blessed man in the world and marry me" he says tears in his eyes. I look at the wedding band. (as in the male ring not band as in mcr)

It is a purple ring with a black lining

I quickly nod my head yes basically crying as soon as he puts the ring on me I cup his face in my hands and kiss him he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me on top of him we both pull away for air and rest our for heads on the others for head "I love you hot topic" he whispers "aww you think I'm hot" I say back he lightly kisses my lips "love you to" I whisper back.

* * *

Sorry its bad byye

 

 


	2. Cuddles and a insult

 

Roman and Virgil were cuddling up in Romans' room watch the nightmare before Christmas even though it was the end of March. Virgil looks up at Roman, not wanting to bother Roman he just looks and smiles up at his boyfriend of 6 months. 

“What are you looking at mister?” Roman asks with a giggle.

”oh nothing just the prettiest thing in this room, mister Sing-song” Virgil replied with a smirk.

They sit in silence for a moment.

”have you ever loved someone so much that it physically ache, ........ especially when it’s someone you used to hate” Virgil said giggling at the last part he said.

”HEY” Roman answers fake pouting

Virgil shakes his head laughing “I said _used to_ didn’t I”

”I guess you did” Roman answers smiling  pulling Virgil closer to kiss him  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short sorry it’s been forever at least it seems like it


	3. Harry Potter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole Gryffindor tower got a surprise when they all woke up to find Virgil from slytherin cuddling with Roman in the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back btw this will probably be bad

It had been a draining day for Virgil he was tired, mentally and physically. As Virgil walks down the hall after finishing his last class, he see's Roman talking to a hufflpuff named Patton. 

“See you later Roman good job it transfiguration by the way”, the Hufflpuff says walking over to talk to a Ravenclaw boy.

“Bye Patton, you to”, Roman response 

“Oh hi Virgil”, Roman says hugging and placing a kiss on the shorter slytherin boys head.

Virgil just lets a breath out and nuzzles into the taller boys chest.

”How about you and I head back to Gryffindor tower. I’ll sneak you in don’t worry, and we’ll cuddle in my bed. We’ll close and put a spell on my curtins so no one will know your in the tower”, Roman try’s to reason.

“Ok”, Virgil says nodding his head still nuzzled into Roman 

Roman ends up carrying Virgil bridle style up all the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. As Roman walks into the common room Virgil starts to stir in his sleep.

”Babe you have to walk the rest of the way everyone would notice if I carried you in to the dorms.”, Roman says trying to put Virgil down.

”noooo”, Virgil whines while crawling onto the couch and cuddling a pillow.

”Virgil you can’t sleep in the common room, what if people wake up early and come through here”, Roman says trying to get Virgil up

”It’s fine they would of found out at some  point, why not now”, Virgil reply’s nuzzling into the couch.

”fine”, Roman gives in moving Virgil for Virgil to be laying on his chest.

* * *

**The next Morning**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roman wakes up with Virgil still on his chest but a note on the coffee table infront of the couch

_Dear Roman and Virgil we all know about you guys being in a relationship Logan from Ravenclaw figured it out 5 months ago but for real even everyone in the whole school had a hunch_

_~Gryffindor students_

Roman chuckles reading it but ends up waking up Virgil.

”What are you laughing about”, he asked.

”look”, Roman says handing Virgil the letter.

Virgle also laughs and snuggles into Roman. Both of them happy to not have to “hide” their relationship anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the ending is rushed it’s late sorry


End file.
